


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph romano - Freeform, aph spain - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may now kiss the bride.” </p>
<p>It was right at that moment, when those words were spoken, that Lovino wished he had never met Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

_Why couldn’t things be different?_

_Why didn’t Lovino ever speak up or say anything concerning how he felt for Antonio?_

_God, rejection would have been so much better to deal with._

_Why had he even agreed to this in the first place?_

 

It was all so completely sudden, so very unexpected that once hearing such news coming from Antonio, it took Lovino a few moments to actually process what he had been told that one day when his heart had been teared apart in small fragments.

 

“I’m getting married, Lovi!”

 

At first, it left him utterly bewildered, completely confused and left in such a state of shock to hear such news out of nowhere. Antonio had never mentioned being with someone in the first place! So where the hell did this sudden confession of him getting married soon come from? Who the hell was the person that he was marrying? Why…just why…couldn’t it be _him?_ Why couldn’t he be the lucky person to be marrying the Spaniard who had stolen his heart? God…didn’t Antonio know? Didn’t he realize, or was he really so oblivious as to not be able to realize that instead of being happy for him, this news only hurt him, destroyed him in more ways than imaginable? Wasn’t he obvious enough with how he felt?

 

He wanted to scream, more than anything, Lovino just wanted to start scream and break down and simply tell him everything right there and then, tell him how much he loved him, how much he meant to him, how much this pained pain him so. But he didn’t. No, Lovino had kept his mouth shut that day, like any other person would, and like how he had done for years now, and instead pretended to be happy for him. Although it felt like his heart had shattered, and he was so on the verge of falling apart right in front of Antonio, he hesitantly asked who the lucky person was, when the wedding was, who would be best man, and so on.

 

On that eventful evening, Lovino found out that it was a girl. Her name was Emma and apparently she was a Belgian woman whom Antonio had been friends with since early childhood, even before they had met. She was a beautiful blonde woman, who apparently was someone that the Spaniard had been with for some time now. Little did Lovino know, this was all lies. But, unaware of it all, he also found out that the wedding was only in a few months and that same day, he also found out who the best man would be.

 

_Him_.

 

Antonio asked him right then and there, if he could possibly be the best man for the wedding. The question itself, it made Lovino just even closer to the point where he could barely prevent himself from beginning to cry right then and there. Not only did he have to pretend to be happy then, but he had to be there for Antonio, and he had to watch the wedding as it went on. He had to watch them make the vows that he had hoped one day would be taking place with him in Bella’s place. He had to watch them kiss, and promise to love each other for the rest of their lives. The thought of it all, it almost pained him physically just to think about it. But even so, Lovino didn’t want to show that he was hurt so much by this all. He couldn’t do that. So, he bit the inside of his cheek for a mere moment before managing to pull it off as if he was alright, while then giving his answer of yes.

 

Yes. He would be the best man.

 

Little did he know, that it hurt Antonio just as much as it hurt him to ask such a simple, yet so very important question.

 

Now, after so many months of having to deal with the reality that the person he had fallen in love with was getting married, there Lovino was, standing on one of the stairs which led to the alter, where Antonio was currently standing, him only staring down at his recently shined black shoes. This wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to marry Emma, he didn’t want Lovino standing there as his best man, he didn’t want any of this at all! He…he wanted more than anything, to simply be with Lovino. He wanted to form a life with Lovino, he wanted to marry that man and treat him right and love him with everything he had. But he couldn’t…God, more than anything right now, Antonio just wanted to run away with him, but he couldn’t do that either. Oh, if only he hadn’t opened his mouth.

 

Months ago, some time before he had told anyone of his engagement or he had even known about it himself, Antonio decided to come clean with his father.

 

_“Papa, you remember Lovino, right? I-I think I’m in love with him. And…I want to tell him. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, but papa, I love him. I really love him more than anything else in the world.”_

_“You want to be with that Vargas boy? He’s not even anyone important! How could you being with him even help the company? How could you even want to possibly love someone like him? He’s heartless, cold. He’s rude, and disrespectful to everyone he meets. Antonio, I’ve seen the way he treats you, and it’s as if you were garbage!”_

_“But papa, you don’t know him like I do, he’s not how he seems! I know that he can be cold and rude at times but that’s not what he’s really like, he’s–,”_

_“He’s what? What? You’re about to tell me that he’s the most wonderful person that you’ve ever met?” The older male had scoffed then, thinking that the Vargas boy was now someone he was perhaps starting to despise._

_How could his boy have fallen for someone like him? Lovino Vargas was no one important, no one who could in anyway bring any benefit for the company which had brought the Carriedo family from the ground up to making billions. He was what was considered a commoner, a very rude commoner at that, who was someone that didn’t deserve his son. “Please Antonio, you can be with someone so much better.”_

_“But, I don’t want someone better. Lovino is the best I can ever have, and I don’t plan on letting him go.”_

_That attitude definitely didn’t please Antonio’s father, and it was clear by the stern expression on his face and the sudden change of tone in his voice as he snapped at his younger son. “Well, let him go.  In fact, I already know someone better for you, someone who deserves you. And you know who that is? Emma. She’s beautiful Antonio, and she’s the daughter of the man who owns a company just as successful as ours! Do you know how beneficial this would be everyone? I’ve talked this over with her father before, and we’ve already made the arrangement so–,”_

_Such a thing definitely made Antonio react._

_“Wha–Pero, papa! Y-You can’t be serious! Me marry Emma? She’s a friend, but I could never see her that way, I-I could never make myself love her! Why can’t you understand that the one that I love is Lovi–,” cut short, his father snapped once again a second time._

_“Enough about Lovino! What’s done is done, Antonio. You can’t be with him, and that’s the end of it! I don’t want to hear anymore of this nonsense! Me entiendes?”_

_“But papa–,”_

_“No, Papa nothing!”_

_His father stood up from the seat of his office while giving Antonio somewhat of a harsh glare, definitely seeming anything but pleased._

_“I knew I shouldn’t have let you ever become friends with someone like him in the first place,” he murmured under his breath, though it was still audible enough that Antonio caught on to his words._

_Knowing that it was useless to try and stand up to his father, as it would only make things worse for him, Antonio’s eyes brimmed with tears and he turned away, feeling his heart shattering at the thought of the stupid arranged marriage. The arrangement was already done…so did this mean that Bella already knew about this? How on earth would he be able to tell Lovino? Wasn’t there any way in which he could get out of this? Feeling his world crumbling to pieces right now, with his head down as he bit his lip in order to suppress his tears from escaping, he slowly went towards the door of the office, planning to leave and go to his room. But as his hand reached the doorknob, and opulled the door inward so that he would be able to leave, he heard the voice of his father call out to him once again._

_“Antonio.”_

_Not bothering to face the awful man who was forcing him into this arranged marriage, Antonio only stopped, awaiting to hear what other terrible news he was about to be told next._

_“I want you to make Lovino your best man.”_

_The command made Antonio’s eyes widen somewhat with fury, knowing that his father was only making him do this in order to hurt Lovino. Only in order for him to realize that they could never be together, to force the other to be happy for him all the time. So of course, the demand almost made him whip around and defy his father’s cruel orders, but knowing that it would only end badly, Antonio forced himself to mutter a cold word or two in response as he then left the room, a tear now making its way down his cheek._

 

The memory of it all was enough to make Antonio almost do it right then and there and call off the wedding, but he knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t. No, he really couldn’t. He had to do this, not only because of his father, but for the company. Being intertwined with the family of such a company as the one that Bella’s father owned was financially beneficial for both companies. Still, this wasn’t what Antonio wanted, nor what Emma wanted. They were forced into this, both having those whom they wanted to spend the rest of their life with in the room and waiting for the wedding to begin so that it would be over with.

 

So, having no choice and knowing that other’s were noticing his lack of a smile, he forced one to appear on his lips as he glanced up and at the wooden doors, internally grieving at the events which would happen in only a few minutes. At anytime now, the ceremony would begin and his turn to say ‘I do’ would be over with before he knew it. The worst part was that Lovino had to see it all. And glancing over at the male who he ever so badly wanted to walk over to and confess his feelings to, their eyes met. They both held this look of pure sadness and understanding, as if they knew that after this…it was it. Perhaps it was better to never see each other again in order to try and forget these feelings that neither could act upon.

 

But before either could dwell on it longer than they should, the beautiful and familiar music began to play as the doors opened, signaling that the bride was to begin walking down the aisle as the gigantic, beautifully detailed doors began to open for her. At that signal, the people in the crowd, including the man who would soon lose the woman he loved stood up, his eyes turning watery at the sight of Bella in her wedding dress. Lovino and Antonio both looked towards her as well, along with everyone else, as the song continued while Emma began walking down the aisle with her father. With a veil over her, no one noticed the way in which her own eyes were brimming with tears, not wanting this at all. She wanted to call off the whole thing and run out of her with the man she loved, but of course, she knew just like Antonio, that she could ever possibly do such a thing.

 

So, she continued to walk along with the music, until she stood before the altar with her father. After receiving a kiss to her cheek as he had lifted her veil a bit to do so, she was left on her own, so she quietly walked up the stairs before the altar in a quiet manner, letting a tear slip from her bright eyes as she now stood at the altar with the person who had been her best friend for various years now. The wedding march ceased as that occurred and those in the audience took that as their cue to take a seat, which they did. Then, the priest (personally knowing Antonio and Emma as he was a family friend to them both, and knowing that this was against their personal wishes) sadly began to read out loud from the Bible, beginning the ceremony with a hint of hesitation in his voice at the words he spoke.

 

Lovino, who still stood closest to them since he was the best man, forced himself to watch as the ceremony began, knowing that he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. He was the best man, he had to be there for Antonio and be supportive, no matter how much it hurt him that the man he let himself fall for would now be with someone else and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He could only be glad that if it came to the point where he began to cry, he could tell utter lies and blame it on the wedding. Not many would suspect, and even if they did, Lovino didn’t think that he’d care so much. Whoever knew the real reason behind his tears could just fuck off and leave him alone.

 

The male who watched from the audience could only be glad because of the same reason. Not many knew that he was with Emma, so he could cry all he wanted for all he knew, given that it was so hard not to break down not only for him, but for Lovino as well as they watched how everything went down. It seemed to them, and not only them but to the two who stood at the altar as well, that the wedding seemed to last a lifetime. Each and every second that passed was hell for the four, each going through so much pain in their hearts as it went on and on…but after some time, it seemed as if finally, the vows were to be said.

 

After being given instructions by the priest, Antonio hesitantly followed after him, glancing at Lovino now and then ever so casually, regret flashing in his eyes with every single word that he spoke, feeling a hard lump in his throat. God, he was so close to saying Lovino’s name rather than Emma’s.

 

“I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…take you..,” This was here he hesitated for a mere second before saying the name, “…Emma Dubois, for my lawful wife… to have and to hold, from this day forward…. for better or for worse… for richer or for poorer… in sickness and in health…until death do us part.”

 

Antonio couldn’t take it anymore. The moment he said his vows, his eyes watered up, and it was then that he avoided glancing at Lovino anymore. He knew that if he did then, he really wouldn’t be able to hold himself back, he’d run over to him and apologize for it all and kiss him senseless in apology as well. That was the farthest thing from a good idea at the moment, so green eyes which usually held so much life now only looked empty as he gazed at Emma, knowing how badly this was affecting her.

 

While no one else but the priest and Antonio could see, Emma couldn’t help the tears that escaped her beautiful eyes as she heard the vows being spoken to her. Her heart ever so badly called out for the one she truly loved as she began her own vows, as well hesitating when it came to stating the name of the man she would become married to.

 

“I, Emma Dubois,…take you…Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, for my lawful husband… to have and to hold, from this day forward…. for better or for worse… for richer or for poorer… in sickness and in health…until death do us part.”

 

This was it; there was no going back after they sealed the deal with the kiss.

 

A soft sigh was what escaped the lips of the priest as he looked to those getting wed, eyes giving a look of pity as he continued with the ceremony.

 

“By the power invested in me…I now pronounce you man and wife…”

 

Lovino’s breath hitched at the statement, him biting his lip to prevent himself from speaking out against the last event to occur before making this official. The man who was weeping for his loss of his soul mate, Emma, did the same, them both going through the same pain at that moment.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

 

It was right at that moment, when those words were spoken, that Lovino wished he had never met Antonio. He really had always been afraid of letting himself fall or more so, he had always been afraid of having his heart broken. And really, while it was his own fault for never having had said it out plainly and telling Antonio directly what he felt, this was what he had been trying to avoid. He had been trying his hardest to avoid this feeling as if he were drowning in sorrow due to a broken heart. The saddest part was that he could only watch the events unfold before him now. He watched with eyes filled to the brim with tears (which, he attempted to blink away) as Antonio slowly raised his hands, and came to lift up Emma’s veil, though, what happened next definitely wasn’t what he expected. Instead of kissing her, Antonio seemed to be talking to her, as if debating what they were doing. Unbeknownst to Lovino, as he wasn’t close enough to hear the muttered words, Antonio wasn’t planning to seal this deal. And some people were suspicious of it now, especially both Antonio and Emma’s parents. They didn’t seem quite pleased, and so those in the crowd were chatting among themselves, everyone quite confused. While, of course, a kiss wasn’t what he wanted to see, Lovino expected it, after all it was a wedding so…what exactly was going on?

 

Not mindful of the chatter of their guests, Antonio looked at Emma, a serious look in his eyes. “Mi amiga…the one you love is in the crowd,yes?”

 

Emma seemed to grow somewhat more depressed at the question, only giving a quiet nod in response. “Then go with him. Leave, Emma. Neither of us wants this, and our parents can’t force us to. Take off your heels, rip your dress and run out with him. Get in a car and get away as fast as you can.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise, though they held a look of hope, as if she truly believed that she could do so. “But..what about you?”

 

“I’ll run out with Lovino once I get the chance.”

 

The Priest, being right next to them, only smiled as he glanced over to the best man, who only gave a confused look in return. Seriously, what the hell was Antonio doing? Said Spaniard turned away from Emma, who practically ripped off her veil as Antonio began to speak out to those who were sitting, and awaiting a kiss. “Ah—Lo siento everyone, it seems as if there’s been a change of plans…”

 

While he continued to go, Emma was somehow able to manage to chuck off her heels, throwing them some place behind her as he began to run down the aisle, beckoning her lover towards her. In a few seconds flat, he was up and escaping with her. “We’ve–ah, we’ve decided to not go through the wedding…”

 

The fact that Antonio was talking about this so casually as Emma was attempting to run off left everyone practically bewildered, as this was the last thing ever expected. No one was chasing the couple, though it seemed as if someone was able to get out of their original shock, as someone stepped on the ex-bride’s dress in an attempt to stop her from stepping out the door. It backfired, however, as that move only ripped the dress to a length in which it would  certainly be much easier to run. So with that, the couple left the wedding, as Antonio continued to address them. Even while noticing that neither his parents or Emma’s were exactly in the greatest moods, he was going through with this anyways. He wasn’t going to let them control his life like they always did. He loved Lovino, and even now he didn’t plan on losing him. “But you can all enjoy the reception which is starting in just a bit…so, ah, yea, gracias!”

 

With that done, he wasted no time and basically ran over to Lovino at lightning speed, holding out his hand to him, as people now managed to react. “Lovi, come with me?”

 

They had to hurry! It was now or never! If anyone tried to stop them, they wouldn’t be able to leave and they’d be back at square one! So, Lovino, completely out of it, didn’t have time to answer before having his hand pulled on as he was led towards the door of the room. Already, he could hear footsteps behind them and calls to stop, so Lovino simply ran along with him, attempting to avoid those who were chasing after them. Going down the hall as fast as they could together, both men turned at a corner to the right, and then proceeded to run for their lives from those who were attempting to catch up to them. Another turn was made, this time to the left as they now saw the entrance door to the church. Lovino assumed that they would talk the chance and go to a car or something along the lines, but instead, right as they reached there, he felt his hand harshly pulled on and before he knew it, a door closed behind him and he realized that he was in a closet. A pant or two left Antonio’s mouth, as well as his own, as they then heard footsteps outside the door.

 

“Where the hell are they?!”

 

“I don’t know! They probably left with the bride and that guy she ran out with!”

 

“Damn it! Let’s go! We have to go after them!”

 

With no word exchanged between the men in the closet as they listened to such unfamiliar voices, they listened as they ran out, and the noise of several engines of cars starting reached their ears. It seemed as only a few came after them, the others were still in the other room. So, safe then, they looked towards each other, only for dark, beautiful green eyes to meet apologetic vibrant ones. For a moment, they simply stared at one another, before Antonio finally spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hopefully, he really hadn’t misinterpreted Lovino’s feelings for him and he wasn’t mad or anything. “Lovino, I’m so sorry I–I didn’t want to do this, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, it was an arranged marriage I–,”

 

Babbling on and on, as he was incredibly nervous now and attempting to explain himself, Lovino only looked at the male, feeling so much better as he listened to the half-stuttered explanation. God it was so awful to have almost lost this man to someone he didn’t even love. Therefore, now knowing the basics of what had occurred, Lovino didn’t care for the rest and kind of preferred something else over hearing the other ramble on and on. So, he quickly raised his hand only to tug on Antonio’s tie, pulling him down so that their faces were close. Very close. It was only then that the rambling ceased as Antonio’s breath hitched, and he could feel his cheeks dusting a bit. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breaths! So, of course, being so very close, Lovino was somewhat more flustered. But he looked to Antonio directly. After having had almost lost the opportunity to do this, the Italian wasn’t going to let the male get away now. “Shut up already…just… _kiss me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I found in my drafts on tumblr! It was requested some time ago, but once I found it, I realized that I still liked it, and so I decided why not and posted it on here! Please leave a comment below to tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
